


Share Our Souls with Yours

by MistIolite



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: AU No Kamen Riders, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Houjou Emu, Therapist Houjou Emu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Therapist Emu lives in a small apartment with Banjou, who seems to think there is another being living inside Emu.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Houjou Emu, Banjou Ryuuga/Parad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A mental ward worker, a boxer and mad self proclaimed scientist in one roof.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510578) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> After receiving a few comments of me not to orphan, I decided to rewrite my orphan fic A mental ward worker, a boxer and mad self proclaimed scientist in one roof.

For five years, the trio shared an apartment crowded, but Emu hardly see’s them due to his early shifts while they work their evening jobs.

The boxer who sleeps in longer always takes his blanket whenever the heater broke, Emu bitterly wished it was Sento that wakes up cold for one day.

What bothers him the boxer always tells him it was freely given, he’s not going crazy. 

Recently, Sento moved out to live in a studio apartment for bigger space for his experiments, leaving Emu alone with Banjou.

He gotten use to boxer’s habits plus it was closer to work or maybe, he didn’t wanna leave Banjou alone.

“Banjou-San are you busy?” Emu asked.

“Watching tv.” Banjou simply answered with legs on coffee table

Emu winced at the dirt, but decided to bear it and sit down.

“I‘ve don’t think we ever hanged out before-.” Emu spoke out loud.

“Can we talk later? I’m missing the show.” Banjou spoke abruptly while eyes glued to screen.

“Oops, sorry.” Emu rested his eyes and listened to the program running.  
———————————————————————  
From weeks ahead it became the routine for them. Banjou has the show on and Emu would rest on couch from work while listening to the lines.

When it’s Emu’s day off. Banjou insisted he stay awake fully for last episode.

“I probably missed a lot and Asuna hasn’t made up with Melto yet.” Emu explained.

“They did that an episode ago, you’re fine.” Banjou said.

He set the popcorn bowls on table. He sat down on corner of couch and played the episode.

During ten minutes of it. To Emu’s surprise Banjou spoke.

“You don’t have to stay here because of me, there are plenty of nearby apartments.” Banjou muttered.

Emu frowned at that statement. “This is my home, did you want me to leave?” 

“No, just wanted to clarify.” Banjou quickly looks at the tv screen. 


	2. Parad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banjou’s pov

In the middle of night, it happened again.

“Ryuuga Chan, you keep forgetting to buy yourself a blanket.” Emu’s voice sounded a bit deeper next to his bedside.

Banjou didn’t let Parad put the blanket on this time, he held onto his wrist stopping his tracks. “Keep the stupid blanket, before Emu gets mad again.”

“Are you getting tired of me?” Parad hugs the blanket.

Banjou felt strangely bad. “Look, I’m sorry but you guys will get cold too.” He sighed deeply, regretting about what he’s gonna offer.“Just sleep here and get out in the morning, before he takes over.”

Parad smiled with Emu’s lips which made Banjou wince.  
Banjou wonders being soulmates with Emu’s alter or other half means he’s soulmates with Emu too? He’s pretty clueless on their situation.

He flinched at Parad snuggling on his chest with Emu’s face.

———————————————————-

Banjou knew he shouldn’t have trusted Parad, not once.

“You’re telling me I sleepwalked to your bed and slept in the covers?!” Emu lost his temper which is a rare sight and quite scary.

Banjou nodded wordlessly knowing Emu won’t believe he has a rare condition.

Emu snorted sarcasm dripped in his voice. “Forget it, I should be apologizing to you since you’re the victim here.” He walks out of the room to prepare his day of work.

“I’ll sleep on the couch next time!” Banjou weakly offered to cheer him up.

Emu walked back into the room forgetting his slippers which were by Banjou’s bedside. “No, your not sleeping there. Just kick me out next time.”  
He muttered under his breath. “Can’t believe a tuff guy like you snuggled, with a guy like me.”

Banjou said nothing.


	3. Noodles

Since, Emu’s replacement came on time he decided to visit Banjou’s gym with cup ramen to share.

He opened the door to his coach patching up Banjou’s bleeding nose on foldable chair. He almost dropped the ramen as he speed walks to them.

Emu touched his cheeks before taking off his white jacket to clean his face.

“Parad, stop it I’m fine not in front of the coach.” Banjou gently moved his hands away.

Emu stained jacket laid on Banjou’s lap, he blinks a bit. “I’m Emu, is there Parad that looks like me?”

“I had a long day, so what I called you a different name by mistake?” Banjou looks away.

“Do you have a picture of him, I’m kinda curious-“

“We’re in Japan Emu, it happens doesn’t it? Anyway, forget about him you brought lunch right?” Banjou pulled up a smile as he picks up the hot Ramen cup off the ground.

Emu reluctantly lets the topic go, still feeling queazy Banjou got him mixed up with someone else.

This Parad seems very close to Banjou, were they former classmates?

“Cmon, you wanted to share this right?” Banjou noticed another utensil in Emu’s pocket.

Emu stands up and pulls the utensil out, he takes some noddles below and chews.


	4. Yellow Motorcycle

Emu drove them home on his yellow motorcycle. He doesn’t mind the warm stomach pressed on his back, despite Banjou saying it’s embarrassing.

“You two seem so close. ‘Not in front of coach.” Emu teased loudly since the wind is loud against their ears.

Banjou sighed as he held tighter afraid he’s fall off with the speed Emu is going. “I can have two best friends, you and Parad.”

“No, Sento San?” 

“He’s like my annoying Aniki.” Banjou eye rolled.

After, parking the motorcycle in front of their building Banjou didn’t let go.

Emu stays seated, figuring he wants to ask him something important.

“Have you ever wanted a Soulmate? Like does the idea interest you?”

Emu answers him sounding baffled which made Banjou frown. “No, I don’t believe you can have love for someone who you never met.”

“But, what if you met that person?”

Emu thinks carefully before answering. “I’d treat them to lunch. But, that’s all I can do since I’m not comfortable sharing my yen to a strangers.”

Banjou arms released the older waist, before getting off the motorcycle. 

“It’s none of my business if Parad told you. It doesn’t matter what I think about it.”

“He didn’t tell me, Emu.”


End file.
